What's an episode?
by MidnightFury03
Summary: A normal training for the dragon riders turns into a day in a strange room with weird lighting, numerous numbers of chairs and big black wall that seems to show their future, but not when their 20 or when the 500 year old war ends...no, but when they discover a strange cylindrical object that shows maps to uncharted waters and strange new dragons. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. What's an episode

_**Watching Your future**_

"You guys are crazy, I am not doing that, I rather stick my head in dragon dung" Snotlout whined.

"Please don't get our hopes high" said a fifteen-year-old Astrid as she stood beside Hiccup with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Snotlout the point of this exercise is to establish trust between you and your dragon" Hiccup explained to the stubborn Jorgenson.

"No way am I jumping off this cliff" he protested, turning his head away in arrogance.

"Ohhh, little snotty is scared" Tuffnut teased as him and his twin head-butted each other.

Snotlout scanned his dull blue eyes over his group of friends who looked at him with smug expressions and taunting smiles.

"Fine" he grumbled between gritted teeth as he stomped over to the edge of the cliff.

He breathed in the salty aroma of the churning water below and stepped off. His eye shut tight as he felt wind cutting his face before a pair of claws grasped his shirt and propelled him back into the air before he touched the solid ground of the rocky cliff. He opened his eyes and patted himself over before sighing in relief.

"Great my Turn!" Ruffnut yelled in excitement but before she could throw herself off, a binding light overtook the teens and their roaring dragons, the light spread over the isle of Berk as it swallowed the panicked occupants before vanishing into thin air with an empty Berk lying in its midst.

Hiccup landed on a cold cobble floor and groaned as the teens piled on top of them as they spilled out of the wooden ceiling. Hiccup winced as other Vikings and dragons collapsed around him in heaping piles of curse words and panicked screams.

Stoick the Vast landed heavily on the floor but quickly stabled his shaking body on his feet. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE" He yelled into the darkness that surrounded them.

Out of the darkness came a slim figure cloaked in dark leather. The dragons curled around their riders and growled warnings as the figure glided towards them. A pale arm emitted from the cloak and dust glowed around the curled fingers, moulding into a torch as the tip burst into flames. Mummers filled the crowd as the Vikings got a good look at the sorcerer. He had flaming red hair and dull grey eyes. Pale white skin and a dark red stubble across his chin.

"Who are you and where have you brought us" Stoick spoke in a calmer tone.

The man didn't speak a word. His other hand slipped from the folds of the charcoal black cloak and he clicked three times. Each time several torches burst from the darkness to show benches and chairs lined up parallel to a dark screen mounted on a stone wall.

"My name is none of your concern, but I have brought you here for enlightens, for more knowledge of your future"

Mummers fired up faster as they got louder and louder but Stoick's voice silenced them.

"Future?"

"Why yes Chief, I am here to show you Berks future in 3 years and it is centred around the lives of you six" he said, pointing to the riders with his pale hand.

The teens were surprised but curios none the less.

"May I have the six of you, Stoick and Gobber sit in the front row" it took them a few seconds to process the statement but moved to seat themselves in the comfortable chairs "May everyone else find a seat" and so they did with the dragons sitting adjacent to the screen.

"I am going to show your future in a set of moving pictures and sounds" He said "These moving pictures are called episodes and have a time line of a few days or weeks between each, any questions"

No hand shot in the sky so the figure let go of the torch before it broke into dust. He walked to the side and sat in a chair before clicking his fingers and the screen lit up.


	2. URGENT NOTE

**To all readers-**

 **Anyways, down to the point, I kinda have a lot on my plate since final exams are coming up so I'm deciding to put this story on hold. Then after my exams I'm going to continue my story I'm flattered for the book** _Lockwood and co._ **If you've read the book, then please check out my fanfic and review. I'll meet again my dear friends**

 **-Midnight**


End file.
